<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall of a Phoenix (previously I NEED A TITLE HELP ME PLEASE) by Luna_Morning_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768814">Fall of a Phoenix (previously I NEED A TITLE HELP ME PLEASE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Morning_Star/pseuds/Luna_Morning_Star'>Luna_Morning_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent Harry Potter, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Morning_Star/pseuds/Luna_Morning_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry was a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent?<br/>What if Harry would do anything for the one he loves? (not that different from usual then)<br/>What if Harry was married?<br/>What if Harry's husband was in the Battle of New York?<br/>What if Harry's hero complex made him do something crazier than usual?<br/>What if Tony Stark wasn't the one to take the nuke through the wormhole?</p><p>Summary sucks, I know, I know</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry: You don't own me! *sticks his tongue out at me*</p><p>Clint: Harry love don't be immature</p><p>Harry: I'm not!</p><p>Me: Yes you are</p><p>Harry: Now who's being immature?</p><p>Clint: Luna, be the bigger person.</p><p>Me: Yes, Clint</p><p>Harry: Don't bring my height into this!</p><p>Clint and Me: We weren't!</p><p>Harry: *Starts crying* I was only saying that Luna Morning-Star doesn't own Harry Potter or the Avengers and all rights go to people with much bigger paychecks than her.</p><p>Me: *Blushes furiously* Please don't talk about my money</p><p>Clint: *cough* or lack thereof *cough</p><p>Me: *glares*</p><p>A/N: Sometimes we'll be following a certain character, no not in a creepy way, and sometimes it will be their POV, I'll let you know when it changes. Adieu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Following Tony</strong></span> (Again, not stalker-y)</p><p>Tony turned left into the room, certain that he'd found Dr Banner's lab again. Instead, he was met by a long room with targets at the far end. Six targets, each with something different in their bullseye. The one on the far left had an axe, maybe a <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=francisca+axe&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjNpv-z1YbqAhUL_4UKHeZeDBcQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=francisca+axe&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIECAAQQzICCAAyAggAMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAgQHjIGCAAQCBAeMgYIABAIEB5QvhFY1ChgiypoAHAAeACAAT6IAdkBkgEBNJgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1n&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=gefoXo3iHov-lwTmvbG4AQ&amp;bih=789&amp;biw=1440&amp;safe=active#imgrc=-XiOAECOADk2zM">Francisca</a>, then three <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=throwing+stars&amp;tbm=isch&amp;safe=active&amp;chips=q:throwing+stars,g_1:ninja:A0J3aj9amec%3D&amp;safe=active&amp;hl=en&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiI9M7J1YbqAhVIgRoKHe6hBDYQ4lYoAHoECAEQFQ&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=rl0sUhKiCQeYqM">throwing stars</a>, followed by a bullet hole in the dead centre(or center wherever you're from) of the small target, on the right of that target there was an arrow, or a bolt, no, an arrow. The last two had a <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=types+of+throwing+knives&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiyt5DF1obqAhVJPhoKHTU8CT8Q2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=types+of+throwing+knives&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIECCMQJzIECCMQJzIGCAAQBRAeMgQIABAYUJ7oAVie6AFgpPMBaABwAHgAgAE4iAE4kgEBMZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1n&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=sejoXvKaNcn8aLX4pPgD&amp;bih=789&amp;biw=1440&amp;safe=active&amp;hl=en#imgrc=77f7ffEqR12jvM">knife</a> buried in it, to the hilt and the last had some sort of sharp frisbee. A <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.starwarsrp.net%2Fthreads%2Fvindicators-chakram-blade.123000%2F&amp;psig=AOvVaw376anBnTt_MTmoNDR59yxm&amp;ust=1592408720216000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLjOuf3WhuoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD">chakram</a>, that's it.</p><p> </p><p>Tony continued his examination of the room only to realise that he wasn't alone. A short man, maximum 5'5" (1.68m) was polishing a <a href="https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2F3.bp.blogspot.com%2F-EGgZiL7X98M%2FTn3x2tsrxOI%2FAAAAAAAACdw%2FiDAgRavyLMo%2Fs1600%2FBo%2Bjapanese%2Bweapon-1.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdaitodaito.blogspot.com%2F2011%2F09%2Fbo-japan-traditional-weapon.html&amp;tbnid=v6VV3nNF3C9EEM&amp;vet=12ahUKEwjk4MeY14bqAhUNxuAKHfecDQsQMygEegUIARC7AQ..i&amp;docid=tKinoEfRtXLgqM&amp;w=447&amp;h=300&amp;q=japanese%20bo&amp;safe=active&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjk4MeY14bqAhUNxuAKHfecDQsQMygEegUIARC7AQ">Japanese bo</a>, before placing it on the rack of weapons he had. There were seven different types of bows alone. There were also <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=kunai+knife&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwj4joS114bqAhUM0BoKHUiuAMAQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=kunai&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgBMgUIABCxAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADoECCMQJzoHCAAQsQMQQzoFCAAQgwFQ4h1YrSRgjjVoAHAAeACAAVeIAakCkgEBNZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1n&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=nOnoXvjQIYyga8jcgoAM&amp;bih=789&amp;biw=1440&amp;safe=active#imgrc=-ADg2Z1ToAUkjM">kunai knives</a>, <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=nunchaku&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiYnMLb14bqAhVElxoKHRfgBv8Q2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=nunchaku&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCABQwdIBWMHSAWCh1gFoAHAAeACAATqIATqSAQExmAEAoAEBqgELZ3dzLXdpei1pbWc&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=7enoXtjxD8SuapfAm_gP&amp;bih=789&amp;biw=1440&amp;safe=active#imgrc=fyCRAe-T2tzabM">nunchaku</a>, <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=sai+weapon&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiexpL414bqAhVH_IUKHWc1BUkQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=sai+&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgCMgcIABCxAxBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgcIABCxAxBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDUPJFWPJFYKtTaABwAHgAgAFDiAFDkgEBMZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1n&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=KeroXt6NEsf4lwTn6pTIBA&amp;bih=789&amp;biw=1440&amp;safe=active#imgrc=pKysbr2O8VdFGM">sai</a>, <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=kama+weapon&amp;safe=active&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk01yD7huc2gFZKpwxzf-BfWKe2DvrA:1592322639644&amp;source=lnms&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0ahUKEwjS0LaK2IbqAhXcQkEAHYrZCAgQ_AUIZSgB&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=cJGMMmsPq3k91M">kama</a>, three <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=katana&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjs6a-L2IbqAhUC-RQKHUssAlIQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=katana&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIECAAQQzIHCAAQsQMQQzIHCAAQsQMQQzIECAAQQzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADoECCMQJzoFCAAQsQNQ3_IEWK_7BGCggQVoAHAAeACAAUaIAegCkgEBNpgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1n&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=UeroXqz9JYLyU8vYiJAF&amp;bih=789&amp;biw=1440&amp;safe=active#imgrc=eFW3qYzFgc_D9M">katanas</a>, an <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ancient-origins.net%2Fartifacts-ancient-technology%2Fnorimitsu-odachi-who-could-have-possibly-wielded-enormous-15th-century-021428&amp;psig=AOvVaw2wvoMDE0WjG7t74q7jhOaH&amp;ust=1592409160994000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJCH-cbYhuoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD">odachi</a>, nine <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=iron+fan&amp;safe=active&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk02DGke4kgi2VrfCt_B_8sRkikpvfg:1592322842819&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiKxKfr2IbqAhWuQ0EAHSK4DdUQ_AUoAnoECA0QBA&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=SklBWCl_X9h8tM">iron fans</a>, <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=push+daggers&amp;safe=active&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk00DK1bD4E7yH2KQpclZB_XgCmqs3Q:1592323265897&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjWl4a12obqAhVIeMAKHUPvDwIQ_AUoAnoECBMQBA&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=w3RJFppm1r_HuM">push daggers</a>, a bunch of axes, and a collection of guns and flamethrowers so large Tony gave up trying to identify them.</p><p> </p><p>The young man had already gathered his weapons from the six inline targets and was putting them in the only empty spaces on the enormous weapons rack. He picked up a modern <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=composite+bow&amp;tbm=isch&amp;safe=active&amp;chips=q:composite+bow,g_1:modern:uRJvU8-EUmI%3D&amp;safe=active&amp;hl=en&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiZqq7O2obqAhUPyRoKHUyPB0cQ4lYoAnoECAEQGQ&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=dz4A_ONA7_96fM">composite bow</a> and its accompanying quiver. The short man then took a small remote from his boot and did something. What he did Tony found out anyway as six more targets came from a panel in the wall, and the now collective 12 targets started moving randomly, sharply. Then in rapid-fire concession, he let off four shots. When Tony blinked he realised there was an arrow in each of the bullseyes.</p><hr/><p>"Excuse me, did you know I was here the whole time?" Tony had to ask after a while.</p><p>"Yes," was the short reply.</p><p>"I was looking for the bridge, and then got lost, do you know how to get there?"</p><p>"Yes," Sirius Lee (<strong>A/N: I had to</strong>) does this kid know any other word? The young man had gathered all the arrows and the targets had all gone.</p><p>"Will you show me how to get there?"</p><p>"Yes," The man put his bow on the rack and turned to Tony. He was gorgeous, his unmanageable black hair perfectly framed his slight face, accentuated by pink cupid's bow lips. But the pièce de résistance was his eyes. Bright emerald green. It couldn't have been natural. The man couldn't have been more than 19, a bit young for S.H.I.E.L.D though.</p><hr/><p>They walked on and Tony attempted to make conversation until he couldn't handle it anymore.</p><p>"Do you know who I am?"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"That was rhetorical, I'm Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, philanthropist, playboy, though I met someone today that I'd be willing to lose the last title for."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Nothing! Most people would KILL to be with m-" He stopped and looked around when he noticed he was standing in the middle of the bridge surrounded by the Avengers (minus Hawkeye and Captain America), Fury, and faceless agents, all looking at him. He blushed and lowered his voice. "Since you know who I am, can I have your name and number, Agent Sexy?"</p><p>"No," Was all he got as an answer and was about to complain when Director Fury cut in,</p><p>"Did he find your personal training room Agent?"</p><p>"Yes sir, he watched me practice for 20 mins. It was very annoying."</p><p>"I'm ANNOYING?!" Tony screamed, "I have been trying to make conversation with you for the whole walk over here and only got yes or no answers, to the point where I think you're stupid (<strong>A/N: Not to insult any people with a speech impediment or disabilities that make you only use y/n answers</strong>) or something, only to get here and find out you can speak perfectly well." He finished his mini-tirade with a face that looked like it wasn't sure if it should be furious or pouting. There was stunned silence before Fury herded them off the bridge and down to Dr Banner's lab. "Also, what is Phase 2 ?"</p><p>"Phase 2 is where S.H.I.E.L.D uses the cube to make weapons," Captain America interrupts, slamming a big gun on the table.</p><p>"Right, well that's classified so I'm off. It was nice to meet you Dr Banner, Mr Rogers, Mr Odinson, Agent Romanoff. Mr Stark, thanks for the laugh, you're rage was utterly hilarious. We will meet again. Director." And with a nod to Fury, the mystery agent walked out the door.</p><p>"See ya Agent Sexy!" Tony yelled after him, returned to high spirits.</p><p>"Who was that sir, I've been at S.H.I.E.L.D for three years and I've never seen him before?" Natasha asked.</p><p>"That was Phoenix," He says off-handedly.</p><p>"<em>That </em>was Phoenix? He's had the highest mission success for two years running, he's the ultimate spy, assassin, and soldier. How old is he? "</p><p>"He's 19, the rest is classified, level 8 and up only." Then he heard the clattering of computer keys, "And no Stark, all his files are hard copies only."</p><p>"Damnit"</p><p>"Language" Everybody turned to look at Cap, "Sorry, it just slipped out."</p><p>"Fine then, I won't try to hack S.H.I.E.L.D," Fury breathed a sigh of relief before Stark continued with a smirk, "for information on Phoenix anymore. And since you've taken away my fun let's go back to the previous topic. Phase 2?"</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Steve's POV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sorry about my entrance earlier, but the computer was moving a little slow for me, Stark," I say, slightly embarrassed about that, but then again, totally miffed at Fury.</p><p>"Roger, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we're mak-" Fury answers before Stark buts in again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Nick" Are you though? "What were you lying?"</p><p>"I was wrong, Director," I say, somewhat wishing I was still in the ice, "The world hasn't changed a bit."</p><p>"Did you know about this?" Dr Banner turned to Agent Romanoff. But instead of answering she says,</p><p>"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Yeah, like that's going to go well.</p><p>"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Dr Banner replies, with a mirthless chuckle. Poor fella.</p><p>"Loki is manipulating you," Is she always this bad with words?</p><p>"And you've been doing what, exactly?" I really shouldn't be encouraging him, even if it's only in my head.</p><p>"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," </p><p>"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you get all twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner brings me back to the point as we both shoot furious glares at Fury.</p><p>"Because of him," Fury says, pointing to Thor, now that's just rude.</p><p>"Me?" Thor asks, how much of this has he actually been paying attention to?</p><p>Fury goes on, "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."</p><p>"My people only want peace with your planet," Thor refutes, yeah well you're not the only ones out there, are you?</p><p>"But you're not the only ones out there, are you?" Fury continues. I still disagree over the guns though, "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."</p><p>"Like you controlled the cube?" My rage back full force.</p><p>"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."</p><p>"A higher form?" Wait did that actually leave my mouth in my shock?"</p><p>"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Put a sock in it, Fury.</p><p>"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." The sarcasm is greatly appreciated Stark, great now I'm doing it.</p><p>"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." I have to intercede.</p><p>"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck-deep-" Did he just interrupt <em> me </em>?</p><p>"Wait, wait, hold on. How is this now about me?" Shut up Stark.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, isn't everything?" I'm finally fed up.</p><p>"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Geez, Thor has great timing, doesn't he?</p><p>"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" And Fury is talking again, way to go Thor.</p><p>"You treat your champions with such mistrust-" I'm with you, I think, this confusing.</p><p>"Are you boys really that naïve?" I completely forgot you ere there Romanoff. S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats." It's like you want Banner to start talking too.</p><p>"Captain America's on threat watch?" I sure hope not.</p><p>"We all are," she replies. Like that makes us feel so much better. And Stark's opened his trap, you know what...</p><p>"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack..."</p><p>Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened," I am very tempted to punch Stark.</p><p>"Show some respect," I reply.</p><p>"Respect what?" Oh, you cheeky b-</p><p>"You speak of control, and yet you court chaos," Wait, Thor understands metaphors?</p><p>"That's his M.O., isn't it? I mean what are we a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."</p><p>"You need to step away." Fury might actually be onto something here.</p><p>"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam." That's it Stark.</p><p>"You know damn well why. Back off!"</p><p>"I'm starting to want you to make me." Oh, I will.</p><p>"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off what are you?" He deserves it.</p><p>"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."</p><p>"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make a sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."</p><p>" I think I would just cut the wire." Smartass.</p><p>"Always a way out. You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."</p><p>"A hero? Like you?" Yes, like me, wow that sounded self-absorbed. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers" I'm gonna punch him. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle." I give up.</p><p>"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."</p><p>"You people are so petty and tiny." Shut up Thor, I was going to get to punch Stark."</p><p>"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr banner back to his-"</p><p>"Where? You rented my room." </p><p>"The cell was just in case..." Don't even justify it, Fury.</p><p>"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." Oh no. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spat it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good. Until you dragged me back to this freak show and put everyone here ar risk." Uh oh. "You want to know my secret, Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"</p><p>"Dr Banner," I say, "Put down the sceptre." I don't even think he knows he's holding it. A beeping went off.</p><p>"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Stark wants to go.</p><p>"You're not going alone," I say.</p><p>"You're gonna stop me," he replies.</p><p>"Put on the suit, let's find out."</p><p>"Oh my god," We all turn to Dr Banner when a loud explosion shakes the room and knocks us all back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been gone so long, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Following Harry.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Harry heard the explosion. He felt the explosion. He saw the explosion. The loud BOOM. The shaking and falling. The bright light. He had been walking around the helicarrier and realised he had made a near full circle as he had reached the exact point under Dr Banner's lab. Looking through the large window that the different floors shared he got to think about what it would be like to sit on the deck and watch the sunset later. Hopefully, he'd have his husband back by then.</p><p>He sat there, reminiscing about good times with his husband until the explosion shook him from his memories and slammed him down to the bottom level of the helicarrier. </p><p>He shook his head to clear his mind from the Nargles and the highly likely concussion he just received. Time seemed to move through honey as he slowly got up to his feet again. The small man gradually stumbled toward the loud bangs and echoing roars, most likely coming from the Hulk. </p><p>He finally reached the cause of the noise in time to see the Asgardian throw the Hulk through the wall, into the next room. Romanov was slowly but surely getting up so he gave her orders.</p><p>"Agent Romanov, go check on the prisoner and then check in with Fury. I'm going to go find the agents that Loki has under his control and try to apprehend them before they do any more damage."</p><p>The spy/assassin froze for a second, seemingly at war with herself over whether or not to follow his orders. With a nod, she took her gun from her holster and ran off to the left towards the containment unit. <br/>
Phoenix took off in the opposite direction heading towards the closest intact steps to get to higher ground.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I apparated onto the raised platforms near the high vaulted ceiling of the helicarrier's hold where I could see everyone. </p><p>It's in moments like this where I am eternally grateful for the layers of silencing charms on my clothes, shoes, and person as I landed right behind Agent Barton. My mind is one track, there are friendlies and un-friendlies, allies and enemies. I am Phoenix, assassin, spy, agent, not Harry.</p><p>Just as I got close enough to incapacitate him, he turned around with an arrow notched.</p><p>It soared past my head as I twisted and grabbed his bow, he elbowed me in the side of my face, but once there was enough distance between us I kicked him in the chest.<br/>
With all the room around us, I knew we would be fighting for a while so I slid down off the walkway and into the space between ducts. When he got too close again I grabbed onto a pole and spun around it, propelling myself over a gap between walkways. We kept fighting but remained at an impasse. Barton pulled a knife from somewhere on/in that stupid tight suit and started to gain the upper hand. He started to back me up against the railing, the knife coming closer to my neck, so I dug my teeth into his arm. </p><p>He screamed (in a pitch that I shall lord over him for years to come) and charged towards me. I flipped over his arm and sent the poor agent careening into the metal railing, head first.</p><p>He slumped to the ground whilst struggling to get up. He managed to get to his knees and looked directly into my eyes. I sent my fist flying but in the split second he had before he was out cold he broke whatever spell he was under. I'm sure it was because I hit his head really hard but, he knew who I was.</p><p>"Fy ngha--*" was all he got out before my knuckles made contact and he was knocked out.</p><p>I picked him up and started towards the infirmary, knowing that when he woke up he'd be my Clint again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*fy ngha is part of "fy nghariad" which is what I hope "my love" is in Welsh, since I always seem to think Godric's Hollow is in Wales. This make the Potter family Welsh in this fic.</p><p>Sorry it's short, only 660 words.</p><p>Check out my other piece, Stark's Son.</p><p>Comments? Complaints?</p><p>Ta for now Darlings<br/>LMS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How'd you get him out?" Clint asked, voice shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cognitive recalibration," I answered, running my hand down his face before beginning to undo the restraints the stupid SHIELD doctors had put on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that mean, Harry? Did someone else go poking around in my head?" I could tell he was going to start panicking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. It means I hit you really hard on the head." I said with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." He was still short of breath but he opened his arms wide and I hugged him for all he's worth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was so worried. What if he had you do something that could have killed you? Or you fought an agent that is just too trigger happy? I'm never letting you out of my sight again,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, it's okay, fy nghariad, you're with me now." We descended into peaceful silence. My head on his chest, his heartbeat keeping me grounded as my mind continued to run away from me with all the things that could have happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have to tell you're Mum about what happened do we?" e asked worriedly. Molly Weasley was a formidable woman, especially when her children were involved. Fortunately(or unfortunately) for Clint she considered her children-in-law in that category. He should expect to be smothered by overbearing motherliness next time they go for a visit, which was in a few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I definitely think so. We shouldn't keep something like this from her. Although I'm sure I could be convinced otherwise." I smirked as I could see the wheels in his head turning, trying to figure out what I wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry?" I frowned when I saw that frown marring his face, "How many agents did I take out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None," I replied, holding his face in my hands, "I got you before you specifically could do much damage. But..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what? Who?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki stabbed Phil. Ran him through with that sceptre." Clint started to shake, so I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear the rest, "He's still alive. Fury doesn't want me to tell you this. He's using Phil's 'death' as leverage to get his Avenger team to work out their problems and beat Loki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, um, if, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you sound like you," I said, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you don't." He replied, making my heart clench. "You're a spy, not a soldier, not anymore. Now, you want to wade into another war, why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been compromised. He took my husband, He </span>
  <em>
    <span>controlled </span>
  </em>
  <span>my husband," I could see my eyes staring to glow in my reflection on the window, "He took </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband. He took you, Clint. This isn't war this time, it's revenge. This "war" as you put it is just an easy way to accomplish that." I stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to take my anger out on my magic proof room. Take it easy and rest while you can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will, fy nghariad."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I stormed onto the bridge where Fury was overseeing the Battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're fish in a barrel down there." I heard the Captain say over the comms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Director Fury, do you want me to go help?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Phoenix, you are staying here. I didn't want you to be an Avenger so that we can keep using you for undercover missions. After this Agents Barton and Romanoff won't have that option again. Frankly, we need you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what should I do now, I can't just sit around and knit Director."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go get dressed in full battle gear with a mask, just in case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With my extra armour?" It was brand new and I couldn't wait to try it on. Basilisk hide. I can't believe I hadn't thought of making armour from my kill when I was 12.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sure, I know you have been wanting to use it in the field. Dismissed." He said and turned back to the monitors. Just as I was leaving I heard,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stark, we got him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Banner?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It didn't stop the worry, but it eased it a bit. They might win. My dark green basilisk hide pieces went onto of my SHIELD issue bodysuit as green accents at the <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=leather+gauntlets&amp;tbm=isch&amp;safe=active&amp;chips=q:leather+gauntlets,g_1:fingerless:1VJ9lybP7JA%3D&amp;safe=active&amp;hl=en&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiF8pHy5LjrAhUHpBoKHSqKDr4Q4lYoA3oECAEQGw&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=TlGQpP2hgQijXM">wrist</a>, <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=leather+cowl&amp;safe=active&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk01ey_63t1Z0mEC8LU4MfIXmSK70vg:1598442403715&amp;source=lnms&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0ahUKEwi-_6r95bjrAhURTxUIHdu1DDMQ_AUI7gMoAQ&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=i7ZfVmsUNhKI5M&amp;imgdii=8_QyXx1PzssTLM">shoulder</a>, and replaces the combat <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=leather+high+boots+for+men&amp;tbm=isch&amp;safe=active&amp;chips=q:leather+high+boots+men,g_1:combat&amp;safe=active&amp;hl=en&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjulPLS5bjrAhVLNRoKHSpqCp4Q4lYoA3oECAEQGw&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=2uWpUQk5c0gIxM">boots</a>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I arrived at my training room and put on my "armour". Basilisk hide is fire-proof, water-proof, and bulletproof, perfect for muggle battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had a roll of basilisk skin in my trunk in case of the need for repairs, so I conjured a <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=black+venetian+mask&amp;tbm=isch&amp;hl=en&amp;safe=active&amp;chips=q:black+venetian+mask,g_1:male:sUpaKsnJ9Zw%3D&amp;safe=active&amp;hl=en&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjure-Gg7nrAhVG4oUKHYeFAaAQ4lYoAXoECAEQFw&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=789#imgrc=jUTDVFHuOQgn9M">mask</a> and fused the basilisk skin against it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way back to the bridge. On the way I ran into Fury who was talking to one of the Avengers through comms on the PA system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stark, you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three minutes, max., the payload could wipeout midtown." He looked up and saw me. I nodded, we both knew I could handle it. "I have a specialist en route."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will they make it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Stark, just start guiding it to the portal, they'll meet you there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got it, Fury." We exchanged glances and I left onto the deck to turn into my animagus form and flashed away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, there seems to be another living being on the missile."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it Chitauri, JARVIS?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, sir seems to be human."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Mr Stark."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agent Sexy, what are you doing here? Nice mask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, I'm the specialist--" I was cut off when Agent Romanoff's voice came through Stark's comms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can close it, can anybody copy, I can shut the portal down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it!" Came the Captains voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, don't, I got a nuke coming in. The specialist and I know just where to put it." I continued to look under the control panel of the missile to see if it could be disabled in the time left. We entered the city just as I realised it couldn't be disarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stark, this requires too long to disable. Go fight, I'm gonna put this through that portal then close it. Doesn't matter if I'm through or not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes sir, Agent Sexy, sir," He let go of the missile and I began to apparate it. Each time I jumped us higher into the sky. My phoenix form could just carry it, but there is no room to grip. My arms were wrapped around it like a hug, a cold, lethal hug. When we arrived at the mouth of the portal I apparated onto one of those space whales I could see about 65 yards in. The air was being sucked out of my lungs. I apparated to a yard off the exit before I started to see it close and darkness enveloped me.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>All-Powerful Narrator View</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Agent Sexy," Siad Tony from where he was standing next to Natasha on the roof of Stark Tower. All the Chitauri had fallen over dead a few seconds ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Close it," Said Steve, from where he and Thor were on the ground. The two headed towards the roof of Stark Tower, as did Hawkeye from his current rooftop and the Hulk from where he was having his King Kong Moment on a skyscraper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha put the scepter to the base of the tesseract and the portal closed. They all kept their eyes on the sky, so when they saw the black figure falling from the point the portal closed Hulk caught him as he leapt from his 'personal' skyscraper to Stark Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the body down next to Natasha and Tony just as Thor and Steve arrived after 'the hammer pulled (them) off'. According to JARVIS Hawkeye was in the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony removed Harry's mask and checked his pulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he still a--" Tony shook his head. He turned to Agent Romanoff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does he have any family?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so, I've never met him before today. The kid looks too young to be an agent." The elevator dinged as Clint stepped onto the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who died?" he asked, half-joking, half-dead serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The super young specialist Fury sent to help the Man of Iron with that missile, was it?" Clint got closer to the body but couldn't the face. He was hoping with all his heart that it wasn't Harry, even if he came back it was always so terrifying when he died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees next to the still body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clint?" asked Natasha as she stepped closer, "Do you know him?" She was ignored as Clint started to rock, muttering, clutching his dead husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll wake up, he'll wake up, he'll wake up" It was a mantra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hulk roared, maybe because of a fallen comrade, maybe because there was nothing left to smash. There was a sharp intake of breath as the emerald green eyes they had all sen earlier that day opened. Clint gave a watery chuckle, still holding the smaller, younger man to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you not to do that to me anymore. I was so worried." Clint said pressing a kiss to Harry's head. "And you're older brothers would probably decide it was my fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That they would, cariad," Harry said standing up, but Clint pulled him closer as they stood so that he was leaning heavily on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you're tired, fy nghariad, don't try to deny it," Clint said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't," he replied, "but don't you have a god to deal with downstairs" That snapped the Avengers out of their revelry as they all headed to the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, now that you're alive again, can you explain how you got the missile into the portal, Agent Sexy?" Tony said as they all went down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clint growled, tightening his grip on Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Agent Potter, Mr Stark, and no, it's classified." The elevator opened and they saw Loki getting out of a Loki-shaped crater to go lean on the counter. They all went and surrounded Loki. He turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink n--" He was cut off by his head snapping to the right. Harry had just punched him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you get for controlling my husband, bitch." Loki spat out a tooth and then grinned goofily at Harry. "You--" He launched himself at Loki only to be stopped by Clint's arms around his waist. "If I wanted to kill you, nothing would save you," he spat, "not even your Jotun and Aesir blood." The sclera of his eye went black and his eyes went bright enough to light up the room. Loki got greyer and greyer as if the life was being sucked out of him. Clint and the Avengers saw this too so Clint picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and began to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough for today, Harry"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Clint, let me go! I won't even kill him! Let me punch him one more time! I'm going to tell my brothers that you man-handled me! And my sisters! And my godson! And my Mum!" Clint's steps faltered a bit as he took them into the elevator. "And you're not allowed to fuck me for a whole mon--" The rest of his tirade was cut off by the elevator doors closing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I kinda want one." Said Tony after the doors had shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One what"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A fiery boyfriend that I can carry away when he gets to be too much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what I got they're husbands, not boyfriends, but I agree, I want one too. Maybe even that one, the <em>Harry</em>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, brother," Thor said as he slapped the muzzle onto Loki's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BYEEEEE!</p><p>Until next time...</p><p>Comments? Flames? You are more than welcome to just complain.</p><p>It will be cross posted to FFN (Luna Morning-Star)</p><p>Titles?!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>